Chan Loh
Chan Loh was a tribe from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. A tribe notorious for having many semi alliances, Chan Loh struggled during the early stages of both its iterations. However, further bonding allowed the castaways to worked together more cohesively, although more scattered come the merge. Their tribe colour was blue. Members Original Tribe *Courtney, the owner of a novelty gifts company that supplies national and international retailers. *Dre, a Montreal masters student who is most recognisable for her close to shaved head. *Felix, a vape vender and advocate for the legalisation of medical and recreational marijuana. *Grainne, the owner of her own make-up studio in Northern Island and professional business woman. *J'Tia, a nuclear engineer who is most proud of being the first black female to earn a PhD in her field. *Levi, an LGBT activist who is happily married to his husband following the legalisation of gay marriage. Post Tribe-Dissolve Members *Courtney, an artistic and creative professional model, most recognisable by her lusciously thick eyebrows. *Grainne *India, a graceful professional model, most recognisable by her bright pink to purple gradient hair. *Isaiah, a building contractor and concreter who has two young daughters but is looking for love. *J'Tia *Naya, an American actress, singer and writer who is married to her husband for three years. *Paisley, a British tattoo artist and occasional receptionist who enjoys socialising with her clients. Tribe History The blue Chan Loh tribe was formed on Day 1. Shortly after the castaways were dropped off at their beach, Dre went searching for and found a Hidden Immunity Idol. Seeing Courtney and Grainne as a hard working and trustworthy couple, she told them of the idol and the three became an alliance. Meanwhile, J'Tia and Levi became fast friends and made a Final Two deal, but needed a third at least to have some power on the tribe. Felix, wanting to have relationships with everyone on his tribe, made bonds and alliances. Felix made friends with both J'Tia and Levi and the pair agreed to make him their third person. Scared of a 3-3 tie however, Felix made a second alliance with Courtney, Grainne and Dre. They felt he was trustworthy, but decided to not tell him about the idol in case he was working with the others. At the first immunity challenge, Chan Loh lost and were forced to go to tribal council. J'Tia and Levi didn't feel close to Dre and told Felix that she should be voted out. Felix agreed, but was also told by his second alliance to vote for J'Tia. Conflicted by the vote, Felix opened up to Grainne about having two alliances. She tried to convince him to join her side and promised to keep him safe. Seeing the potential for her game to blow up, Grainne told Courtney and Dre to vote for Felix. At tribal council, Felix voted for J'Tia, J'Tia and Levi voted for Dre but Felix was voted out by Courtney, Dre and Grainne. At the Day 12 tribe dissolve, J'Tia and Grainne remained on Chan Loh and were joined by Gondol members India, Courtney N. and To Tang members Naya, Isaiah and Paisley. The To Tang trio continued their tight alliance with each other, but needed one more person to have a majority of four. Courtney and India had a tight pairing from the original Gondol tribe and also needed more people for the majority. They saw Grainne as an important number, where the trio immediately hit it off with each other. J'Tia was the final number that both alliances needed. Grainne told her alliance that she and J'Tia had some issues early on and would approach her to solidify their strength. Unfortunately for Chan Loh, they lost the first immunity challenge and J'Tia had a decision between the alliances to make. J'Tia told Grainne that she was willing to join their alliance and needed a name to write down at tribal. Not fully believing J'Tia, the Gondol girls told Grainne to tell J'Tia to vote for Isaiah. At tribal, the To Tang trio voted for India, J'Tia voted for Isaiah and Courtney, India and Grainne voted for Naya. With a 3-3-1 tie, a revote occurred. The Gondol girls and Grainne pleaded with J'Tia that they needed reassurance from her and begged to vote out Naya. Despite the obvious hurt, she felt more comfortable with them and sent home Naya. Following the vote, Isaiah and Paisley knew they were in the minority and at risk if the tribe was to lose again. On the other hand, Courtney, India and Grainne were extremely happy they had the control over the tribe and kept J'Tia close by for the time being to have the numbers. The trio often went to the well and talked, sometimes making fun of Isaiah, Paisley and their supposed ally, J'Tia. During the early hours of Day 14, Isaiah overheard the girls speaking badly about J'Tia and made her hear her allies talking about her. When Chan Loh lost the next immunity challenge, Isaiah convinced J'Tia to flip to his alliance and vote for India. They were soon intercepted during this conversation by India, who flashed the idol she found before the switch to Isaiah. At tribal council, J'Tia stayed true to her new alliance of To Tang and voted for India. However, the rest of the tribe, including Isaiah and Paisley, unanimously voted for J'Tia, fearing that India would play her idol against To Tang. Although Courtney, India and Grainne didn't want to get rid of J'Tia so early, they felt it was necessary and they still had control over Isaiah and Paisley. The trio realised however that they came across too harsh and apologised to them, where Isaiah and Paisley accepted but agreed they should be wary of their power. Chan Loh won immunity, thus saving them from tribal council. On Day 20, the two tribes became one and the remaining eleven castaways were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Kaôh Rōng Tribes